


Holsom in Every Way

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Doctor! Ransom, Fanart, M/M, locker room cuddles, ref! Holster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Best Bros for Life, no matter what AU.Just guys bein' dudes.





	Holsom in Every Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfabreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfabreath/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Find this image on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/160896426577/some-ransom-holster-for-halfabreath-a)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20art)


End file.
